Настройки конфигурации MediaWiki (по алфавиту)
Это индекс всех поддерживаемых настроек MediaWiki, которые располагаются в файле DefaultSettings.php. Никогда не следует редактировать DefaultSettings.php; копируйте необходимые строки только в LocalSettings.php и сохраняйте свои изменения. Ниже представлен индекс всех настроек MediaWiki в алфавитном порядке (игнорируется префикс $wg). Заметьте, что единственная настройка без этого префикса — $IP; её можно найти под буквой I. Перечисление по алфавиту | Перечисление по функциональности A * $wgAccountCreationThrottle — Количество допустимых аккаунтов созданных с одного IP-адреса, 0 для отключения. Требует memcached. * $wgActionPaths — Пути к различным действиям пользователей. Использует URL, понятный человеку. * $wgAjaxSearch - Поисковые подсказки с помощью Ajax. * $wgAllowAnonymousMinor — Позволяет анонимным участникам отмечать правки как «малые». * $wgAllowCategorizedRecentChanges — Допускает фильтрацию последних изменений по категории или одной из под(подподпод...)категорий. * $wgAllowExternalImages — Допускает вставку изображения расположенных на других сайтах. * $wgAllowPageInfo — Допускает описание поведения, сейчас неэффективно. * $wgAllowRealName — Допускает чтение поля имён. * $wgAllowSysopQueries — Устанавливает допуск запросов от администраторов. * $wgAllowUserCss — Допускает использование пользовательских CSS. * $wgAllowUserJs — Допускает пользовательские Javascript страницы. * $wgAmericanDates — Включает для английского модуля вывод даты как "May 12" вместо "12 May" * $wgAntiLockFlags — Анти-блок флаг. * $wgAntivirus — Имя внешнего сканера вирусов. * $wgAntivirusRequired — Устанавливается, если при ошибке проверки на вирусы (AV_SCAN_FAILED) следует отказать в загрузке. * $wgAntivirusSetup — Настройка для различных сканеров на вирусы. * $wgArticlePath — Базовый URL используемый при создании ссылок на статьи. * $wgAuth — Плагин аутентификации. См. AuthPlugin.php. * $wgAutoblockExpiry — Время (в секундах) истечения автоблокировки. * $wgAutoConfirmAge * $wgAutoConfirmCount B * $wgBadRanges - Создаёт черный список IP-диапазонов. * $wgBadUserAgents - Создает чёрный список UserAgent'ов. * $wgBlockAllowsUTEdit — Разрешить блокировку пользователей для редактирования собственных страниц обсуждения. * $wgBlockOpenProxies — Автоматически проверять на открытый прокси во время правки. * $wgBrowserBlackList — Чёрный список браузеров не поддерживающих юникод. * $wgBufferSQLResults C * $wgCacheEpoch — Устанавливает текущее время и уничтожает ранее кешированные страницы. * $wgCachePages — Разрешает кеширование страниц на стороне клиента. * $wgCacheSharedUploads — Кешировать общие метаданные в памяти. * $wgCapitalLinks — Избегать обязательную капитализацию первой буквы ссылки. * $wgCategoryMagicGallery — На странице категории отображать галерею пиктограмм для изображений находящихся в этой категории взамен расположения простым списком как статьи. * $wgCheckCopyrightUpload — При отключении выключает проверку не пустых деталей о копирайте. * $wgCheckFileExtensions — Флаг для распознавания: имеется или нет расширения файла при загрузке. * $wgClockSkewFudge * $wgCommandLineMode * $wgCommandLineDarkBg * $wgCompressedPersistentLC — Использовать gzip сжатые блобы. * $wgCompressRevisions — Если включено, доступны старые версии страниц сохранённых сжатых страниц, если поддерживается zlib. * $wgCookieDomain — Устанавливает домен на устанавливаемые cookies. * $wgCookieExpiration * $wgCookiePath * $wgCopyrightIcon — Устанавливает какой-либо HTML на замену пиктограмы логотипа copyright. * $wgCountCategorizedImagesAsUsed — Включает , собирающий изображения, которые не содержатся ни в одной из категорий. D * $wgDBClusterTimeout * $wgDBconnection * $wgDBerrorLog — Файл журнала ошибок базы MySQL. * $wgDBloads * $wgDBminWordLen — Использовать отказные слова, на которые MySQL не будет возвращать никакого результата, для коротких значений mysql настраивается напрямую. * $wgDBmwschema — Схема, которую Postgres запоминает в таблицах MediaWiki. По-умолчанию «mediawiki» * $wgDBmysql4 — При включении улучшает полнотекстовый поиск. * $wgDBname — Имя базы данных. * $wgDBpassword — Пароль для $wgDBuser. * $wgDBport — Порт базы данных. * $wgDBprefix — Префикс в имени таблиц. * $wgDBschema — Для некоторых баз данных, которые допускает раздельные логические пространства имён для прикладных данных. * $wgDBserver — Имя хоста базы данных или ip-адрес. * $wgDBservers — Стабилизатор загрузчика базы данных. * $wgDBsqlpassword — Пароль для $wgDBsqluser. * $wgDBsqluser — Пользователь SQL, используемый для запросов. * $wgDBtransactions — Установить в истина (true) для использования InnoDB таблиц. * $wgDBts2schema — Схема, которая таблиц Tsearch2 существующих в Postgres. Значение по-умолчанию «public». * $wgDBtype — Тип базы данных. * $wgDBuser — Имя пользователя базы данных. * $wgDebugComments — Включает части вывода журнала в качестве комментариев HTML на получаемые страницы. * $wgDebugDumpSql * $wgDebugFunctionEntry — Вывод отладочных сообщений на всякое wfProfileIn/wfProfileOut * $wgDebugLogFile — Имя файла журнала отладки, или не устанавливать для отключения. wfDebug() использует для вывода этот файл. * $wgDebugLogGroups — Избирательные журналы отладки для групп. * $wgDebugProfiling — Фиксировать несовпадающие wfProfileIn/wfProfileOut вызовы * $wgDebugRawPage — Избегает перекрытия отладочного содержимого, не используя вывод CSS. * $wgDebugRedirects * $wgDebugSquid — Учитывать отладочный вывод из SquidUpdate.php * $wgDefaultBlockExpiry — Время истечения по-умолчанию в формате strtotime(), или неопределённое для бессрочной блокировки. * $wgDefaultSkin — Стиль по умолчанию. * $wgDefaultUserOptions — Добавляемые настройки в этом массиве перекрывают глобальные языковые настройки настроек пользователей используемые анонимными посетителями и только что созданными учётными записями. * $wgDiff3 — Путь к утилите GNU diff3. * $wgDisableAnonTalk — Отключает страницы обсуждения анонимных пользователей (IPs). * $wgDisableCookieCheck * $wgDisableCounters — Отключает показ счётчика показов в подвале статьи/страницы как то: «This page has been accessed X times» * $wgDisabledActions — Массив, отключающий действия над статьями, например просмотр, правка, удаление и т.д. * $wgDisableFuzzySearch * $wgDisableHardRedirects — Отключает редиректы на специальные страницы и интервики редиректы, при при попытке редиректа выдаётся 302 ошибка. * $wgDisableInternalSearch — Отключает встроенный поиск, чтобы можно было это реализовать расширениями. * $wgDisableLangConversion — Всегда включать языковый вариант преобразований. * $wgDisableQueryPages — Отключает все запросы к страницам, если miser mode включен, not just some. * $wgDisableSearchUpdate — Если отключён поиск, это также отключает обновление таблиц. * $wgDisableTextSearch — Отключает полнотекстовый поиск. * $wgDisableUploads — (не рекомендуется) Противоположно $wgEnableUploads * $wgDocType — Используемый тип документа в объявлении. * $wgDTD E * $wgEditEncoding * $wgEmailAuthentication — Всегда запрашивает авторизацию (подтверждение) e-mail для вики используемых какую-либо функциональность почты (исключать подтверждение пароля, который работают независимо от этих настроек). * $wgEmailConfirmToEdit * $wgEmergencyContact — Адрес e-mail администратора сайта. * $wgEnableCreativeCommonsRdf * $wgEnableDublinCoreRdf * $wgEnableEmail — Подключает базовые возможности e-mail: Напоминание пароля и т.д. * $wgEnableOpm — Использовать opm.blitzed.org для проверки открытых прокси. Ещё не используется. * $wgEnableParserCache — Оставлять разобранные страницы в кэше (объект - кэш таблица, turk или memcached) для ускорения выдачи на просмотр страниц различным пользователям с некоторыми параметрами. * $wgEnablePersistentLC — Устарело, не используется! * $wgEnableScaryTranscluding — Включает scary transclusion (transcluding из других вики) * $wgEnableSOAP — Включает SOAP интерфейс. * $wgEnableSorbs — Использовать http.dnsbl.sorbs.net для проверки открытых прокси. * $wgEnableUploads — Включает загрузку и показывает ссылку на страницу загрузки. * $wgEnableUserEmail — Установить на истину (true) для включения e-mail от участника к участнику. * $wgEnotifFromEditor — Показываемый e-mail в поле "To:" приходящих в e-mail оповещениях изменения страниц (не от Wiki-сервера) * $wgEnotifMinorEdits — Оповещения для «малых изменений» (пользователь должен явно это отобразить в настройках) * $wgEnotifRevealEditorAddress — Адрес редактора в поле reply-to при оповещении об изменениях (пользователь должен явно это отобразить в настройках) * $wgEnotifUserTalk — Оповещения по e-mail при первых изменениях на странице обсуждения участника (пользователь должен явно это отобразить в настройках) * $wgEnotifWatchlist — Оповещения по e-mail при первых изменениях на странице находящейся в списке наблюдения (пользователь должно явно это отобразить в настройках) * $wgExtensionFunctions * $wgExternalStores — Внешнее хранилище допускает вложенное содержимое из источников вне базы данных по приведённым URL ссылкам. * $wgExtraNamespaces — Дополнительные пространства имён. * $wgExtraRandompageSQL — Фильтр для . Часть WHERE оговорки. * $wgExtraSubtitle — Подзаголовок показываемые под каждым заголовком. F * $wgFavicon — URL favicon сайта. * $wgFeedCacheTimeout — «Минимум» таймаута для кэшированых последних изменений в rss/atom, в секундах. * $wgFeedDiffCutoff — При генерации последних изменений в rss/atom, дифы страниц не превышают заданного размера. * $wgFeedLimit — Устанавливает максимальное число возвращаемых результатов rss/atom для, например, последних изменений, новых страниц. * $wgFetchCommonsDescriptions — Установить это истиной (true), если необходимо объединить описания медиа, которые были сохранены в общей вики. * $wgFileBlacklist — Файлы с какими расширениями не будут допущены к загрузке. * $wgFileCacheDirectory * $wgFileExtensions — Список привилегированных расширений для загружаемых файлов. При загрузке файлов с таким расширением не будет показано предупреждение. * $wgFileStore — Отмечает удалённые изображения в памяти, если восстановления удалённых включено. * $wgFilterCallback * $wgForceUIMsgAsContentMsg G * $wgGoToEdit * $wgGroupPermissions — Устанавливает права доступа для групп и пользователей. См. также m:Help:User rights H * $wgHashedSharedUploadDirectory — В любом случае хешировать общие загружаемые каталоги. * $wgHashedUploadDirectory — Если значение истина (true), тогда используется /a/ab/foo.png структура каталогов. * $wgHideInterlanguageLinks * $wgHitcounterUpdateFreq — Устанавливает как часто счётчик страниц должен обновляться. * $wgHooks — Глобальные список hooks. * $wgHTCPMulticastAddress — Не используется. * $wgHTCPMulticastTTL * $wgHTCPPort I * $wgIgnoreSQLErrors * $wgImageHtmlCacheExpiry — Устанавливает количество секунд в кэше HTML ассоциированного с изображением. * $wgImageLimits — Ограничение изображений на странице описания изображения. * $wgImageMagickConvertCommand — Устанавливает команду используемую для вызова ImageMagick. * $wgImportSources * $wgInputEncoding — Кодировка вводимого текста. * $wgInternalServer — Имя внешнего сервера, которые известен Squid, если отличны. * $wgInterwikiCache * $wgInterwikiExpiry — Срок жизни таблицы интервики в кэше. * $wgInterwikiFallbackSite * $wgInterwikiMagic — Располагать языковые ссылки как магические коннекторы, не инлайн ссылки. * $wgInterwikiScopes * $wgIPBlockExpiration * $IP — Директория в файловой системе, в которую был установлен MediaWiki. Отсутствует в DefaultSettings.php. J * $wgJsMimeType * $wgJobRunRate — Скорость фоновых задач стоящих в очереди (например обновление ссылок) K L * $wgLanguageCode — Код языка сайта. Должен соответствовать одному из ./language/Language(.*).php файлов. * $wgLanguageFile — Имя языкового файла генерируемого dumpMessages.php. * $wgLegacyEncoding -Устанавливает, например «ISO-8859-1», для совместимости кодировок устанавливается перекодировка, при загрузке старых не отмеченных utf-8 флагом. * $wgLegalTitleChars — Переписывает список по-умолчанию недопустимых символов в заголовках страниц. * $wgLegacySchemaConversion * $wgLinkCacheMemcached — Кэшировать ссылки используя объекты кэша (memcache, Turck MMCache, eAccelerator, etc.) * $wgLivePreview * $wgLoadFileinfoExtension — Переключаться для загрузки расшрирения FileInfo при помощи выполняемого PECL. * $wgLocalDatabases — Другие вики на этом сайте, для администрирования с единого аккаунта. * $wgLocalInterwiki — Интервики префикс для этой вики. Это всегда изменяется в LocalSettings.php. * $wgLocaltimezone — Выдаёт часовой пояс, в котором располагается сервер. * $wgLocalTZoffset — Добавляет расстояние до часового пояса сервера. * $wgLogActions * $wgLogHeaders * $wgLogNames * $wgLogRestrictions * $wgLogTypes * $wgLogo — URL логотипа сайта. * $wgLogQueries M * $wgMakeDumpLinks — Результат хеширования HTML статей. * $wgMainCacheType * $wgMasterWaitTimeout — Как долго ждать пока зависимый догонит мастера. * $wgMathDirectory — Путь к каталогу в файловой системе, где будут храниться изображения математических формул LaTeX * $wgMathPath — Базовый URL каталога содержащего изображения математических формул LaTeX. * $wgMaxCredits * $wgMaxNameChars — Максимальное количество байт в имени участника. * $wgMaxShellMemory — Максимальное количество виртуальной памяти доступного процессам оболочки под Linux, в кБ. * $wgMaxSquidPurgeTitles — Максимальное число заголовков очищаемых какой-нибудь операцией клиента. * $wgMaxTocLevel * $wgMaxUploadSize — Максимальный размер загружаемых файлов. * $wgMemCachedDebug — Устанавливается на ложь (false) в Setup.php, если сервер не работает. * $wgMemCachedServers * $wgMetaNamespace — Имя используемое для мета-пространства имён. * $wgMetaNamespaceTalk — Имя используемое для страниц обсуждения мета-пространства имён. * $wgMimeDetectorCommand — Устанавливает внешнюю программу распознавания MIME. * $wgMimeInfoFile — Устанавливает информацию MIME-типа файла, используя MimeMagic.php. * $wgMimeType — Тип отправляемого Content-Type заголовка. * $wgMimeTypeFile — Устанавливает MIME-тип, используя MimeMagic.php. * $wgMiserMode — Если истина (true), отключает усиления возможностей базы данных. * $wgMsgCacheExpiry — Срок хранения сообщения в кеше (в секундах). N * $wgNamespaceAliases — Задание имён по-молчанию для пространств имён. * $wgNamespaceRobotPolicies * $wgNamespaceProtection — Уровень защиты по умолчанию для пространств имён. * $wgNamespacesToBeSearchedDefault — Пространства по которым производится поиск по-умолчанию. * $wgNamespacesWithSubpages — Пространства имён допускающих подстраницы. * $wgNavigationLinks — Навигационные ссылки используемые в боковой панели. * $wgNoFollowLinks — Если истина (true), внешние URL ссылки в вики тексте будут иметь атрибут rel=nofollow. * $wgNoReplyAddress O * $wgOutputEncoding — Кодировка выводимого текста. P * $wgPartialMessageCache * $wgPasswordSalt — Для совместимости со старыми установками устанавливать на ложь (false). * $wgPasswordSender — Электронный адрес отправителя напоминающего пароль. * $wgProfileCallTree — Если истина (true), выводит необработанное дерево вызовов взамен отчёта по функциям. * $wgProfileLimit — Записывает только профили, которые не длиннее чем здесь позволено. * $wgProfileOnly — Не допускать информацию не относящую к профилям в лог-файл. * $wgProfileSampleRate — Только каждый n'' запрос профиля, когда профилирование включено. * $wgProfileToCommentUser — Выводит данные профилирования в комментарии HTML получаемого вывода только для данного пользователя. * $wgProfileToDatabase — Журнал количества входов в таблице профилирования базы данных. * $wgProfiling — Включает большую детализацию по функции времени в журнале отладки. * $wgProxyKey — Не рекомендовано, перемещено в $wgSecretKey. * $wgProxyList — Большой список заблокированных IP-адресов. * $wgProxyMemcExpiry * $wgProxyPorts * $wgProxyScriptPath * $wgProxyWhitelist — Белый список прокси, список адресов точно не являющимся открытыми прокси. * $wgPutIPinRC — Журналировать IP-адрес в таблице последних изменениях. Q R * $wgRangeBlockUser * $wgRangeBlockReason * $wgRateLimitLog — Устанавливает имя файла для журнала срабатываний ограничителя скорости. * $wgRateLimits — Простой параметр ограничителя скорости для отброса флуда правок. * $wgRawHtml — Допускает чистый непроверенный HTML в ... секции. * $wgRC2UDPAddress * $wgRC2UDPPort * $wgRC2UDPPrefix * $wgRCMaxAge — Периодически очищает пункты последних изменений; по прошествии определённых здесь нескольких секунд. * $wgRCSeconds — Отображает секунды в Последних изменениях. * $wgReadOnly — Не допускает редактирование, отображает строку с пояснением. * $wgReadOnlyFile — Если этот файл находится, то база данных будет заблокирована с пояснениями содержащимися в данном файле. * $wgRedirectScript — URL redirect.php, необходимый для обратной совместимости. * $wgRedirectSources * $wgRemoteUploads — Установить на истину (true) для включения загруженных ''ссылок пока локальная загрузка отключена. * $wgRepositoryBaseUrl * $wgRestrictedNamespaces * $wgRestrictionTypes * $wgRightsIcon * $wgRightsPage * $wgRightsText * $wgRightsUrl S * $wgSaveDeletedFiles — Отмечает удалённое изображение для возможности дальнейшего восстановления. * $wgScript — URL index.php. * $wgScriptPath — Базовый URL пути. * $wgSearchForwardUrl — Устанавливает URL внешней поисковой машины для поисковых запросов. * $wgSearchType — Тип используемой базы данных поиска. * $wgSecondaryMessageDB * $wgSecretKey — Всегда должно быть настроено в LocalSettings.php * $wgServer — Базовый URL сервера. * $wgServerName — Имя сервера без протокольной части URL. (например en.wikipedia.org) * $wgSessionsInMemcached * $wgSharedDB — Имя общей базы данных (на данный момент для разделения пользовательских таблиц). * $wgSharedLatin1 — Устанавливать в истину (true), если репозиторий использует имена в latin1. * $wgSharedThumbnailScriptPath — Также как $wgThumbnailScriptPath, но для общих загрузок. * $wgSharedUploadDBname — Имя базы данных с метаданными общих каталогов. * $wgSharedUploadDBprefix * $wgSharedUploadDirectory — Путь в файловой системе, где могут быть найдены загружаемые файлы. * $wgSharedUploadPath — Полный путь на веб-сервере, где могут быть найдены загружаемые файлы. * $wgShowCreditsIfMax * $wgShowIPinHeader — Отображать IP в панели пользователя для анонимных участников по-умолчанию. * $wgShowSQLErrors — Всегда показывать «We're sorry, but there has been a database error.» страницы. * $wgShowUpdatedMarker * $wgSitename — Название сайта. Может быть изменено * $wgSiteNotice — Сообщение отображаемое вверху каждой страницы. * $wgSiteSupportPage — Страница где пользователи могут сделать пожертвования. * $wgSkinExtensionFunctions * $wgSkipSkin — Определение имени для стиля, который не будет представлен в списке доступных скинов. * $wgSkipSkins — Список таких как $wgSkipSkin. * $wgSMTP — Используется для прямого соединения с SMTP сервером. * $wgSpamRegex — Регулярное выражение при совпадение с которым сохранение страницы будет остановлено. * $wgSqlLogFile * $wgSqlTimeout * $wgSquidFastPurge — Во время очищения, использовать соединение и не ожидать ответа. * $wgSquidMaxage — Время ожидания кэша для squid. * $wgSquidServers — Список прокси-серверов (если возможно) для очищения изменений. * $wgSquidServersNoPurge — Также как $wgSquidServers, только оно не очищает. * $wgStockPath * $wgStrictFileExtensions — Если отключено, пользователи могут не принимать во внимание предупреждения для файлов не подпадающих под $wgFileExtensions. * $wgStyleDirectory — Путь в файловой системе к каталогу с темами оформления. * $wgStylePath — Путь в файловой системе к каталогу с темами оформления. * $wgStyleSheetDirectory — Путь в файловой системе к каталогу содержащему таблицы стилей. * $wgStyleSheetPath — URL к каталогу содержащему таблицы стилей. * $wgSVGConverter — Ключ из $wgSVGConverters используемый конвертером. * $wgSVGConverterPath — Полный пусть, если не определён PATH. * $wgSVGConverters — Допускает загрузку SVG, как изображения. * $wgSysopRangeBans — Позволяет администраторам блокировать диапазоны IP. * $wgSysopUserBans — Позволяет администраторам блокировать зарегистрированных участников. * $wgShowEXIF — Распознаёт имеющиеся EXIF метаданные для отображение. Установить на ложь (false), чтобы не показывать данные. T * $wgTexvc — Местонахождение бинарного файла texvc. * $wgThumbnailScriptPath — Определяет путь для изображений генерируемых thumb.php по запросу клиента, вместо их генерации и получения статического URL. * $wgTidyBin — Устанавливает путь к бинарному файлу tidy. * $wgTidyConf — Устанавливает путь к файлу настроек tidy. * $wgTidyInternal — Управление с использованием расширения PECL для использования без создания отдельного процесса. * $wgTidyOpts — Допустимые параметры командной строки для tidy. * $wgTmpDirectory — URL к временному каталогу. * $wgTranslateNumerals — Для хинди и арабского использовать в интерфейсе цифры западного стиля (0-9). * $wgTrivialMimeDetection — Переключает для тривиального распознавания MIME. Это ''не настройка, а глобальная переменная состояния. Он вычисляется при помощи thumb.php!'' U * $wgUploadBaseUrl * $wgUploadDirectory — Путь в файловой системе к каталогу загрузки. * $wgUploadNavigationUrl — Положение загружаемой навигационной ссылки во внешнем URL. * $wgUploadPath — URL каталога загрузок. * $wgUploadSizeWarning — Предупреждать если загружаемые файлы больше указанного. * $wgUrlProtocols — Определяемые протоколы, которые поддерживаются и передаются через HTML парсером mediawiki. * $wgUseAjax * $wgUseBetterLinksUpdate * $wgUseCategoryBrowser — Отключить экспериментальный dmoz-подобный обзор категорий. * $wgUseCategoryMagic — Позволить категория использовать псевдо пространство имён. * $wgUseCopyrightUpload — Установить на истину (true), чтобы отображать форму с детализацией информации о copyright при Загрузке. * $wgUseData * $wgUseDatabaseMessages — Перевод используемый в MediaWiki: пространство имён. * $wgUseDumbLinkUpdate — Делает DELETE/INSERT ссылки для обновления взамен увеличения. * $wgUseDynamicDates — Позволяет переписывать время в текстовой странице. НЕВЕРНЫЙ ФОРМАТ ДЛЯ МНОГИХ ЯЗЫКОВ. * $wgUseEAccelShm — Можно использовать это для продолжительного кэширования на одном сервере запущенный вики. Используй eAccelerator для обобщения памяти. * $wgUserBlockExpiration * $wgUseESI — Если Squid3 с поддержкой ESI, включить. * $wgUseETag * $wgUseExternalDiffEngine — Использовать внешний движок C++ diff (модуль wikidiff из списка пакетов расширений). * $wgUseFileCache — Страница статистики кэша для не авторизировавшихся пользователей понижает понижать трафик базы данных на публичных сайтах. * $wgUseGeoMode — Распознавать долготу/широту координат. * $wgUseGzip — Использовать GZip для хранения страниц кэша. * $wgUseImageMagick — Изменение размера изображений, используя внешние PHP библиотеки или используя ImageMagic. Поддерживаются несколько форматов файлов при использовании PHP, такие как PNG, GIF, JPG, XBM и WBMP. Установить $wgUseImageMagick на истину (true) для использования ImageMagick вместо встроенных функций. * $wgUseImageResize — Установить на истину (true), чтобы включить динамическое изменения размера изображений на стороне сервера. * $wgUseLatin1 — Включает режим совместимости с ISO-8859-1. * $wgUseMemCached — Использовать memcache, используются сервера прописанные в $wgMemCachedServers. * $wgUseOldExistenceCheck — Использует старый метод приготовления ссылок, только для отладки. * $wgUsePathInfo — Используемый «человекопонятный» URL. * $wgUsePHPTal * $wgUseRCPatrol — Использовать RC надзор для контроля вандализма. * $wgUserHtml — Допускает ограничения определённые пользователем HTML на вики страницах Удалено в 1.10. * $wgUseSharedUploads — В любом случае смотреть общий репозиторий, если нет файла с данным именем в локальном репозитории (для и Media:... ссылок). * $wgUseSiteCss — Используемые сайтом каскадные таблицы стилей (CSS) * $wgUseSiteJs — Используемые сайтом страницы Javascript * $wgUseSquid — Включает/выключает Squid. * $wgUseTeX — Включает использование (TeX) тэгов. * $wgUseTidy — Использовать tidy для создания на выходе несомненно нормального HTML. * $wgUseTrackbacks — Ещё не описано (Смотри m:Trackback) * $wgUseTurckShm — Использовать Turck MMCache shared memory. * $wgUseValidation — Проверка для печати или других производных версий. * $wgUseWatchlistCache — Генерировать список наблюдения один раз каждые несколько часов. * $wgUseXMLparser — Использовать XML парсер. * $wgUseZhdaemon — Всегда использовать zhdaemon при выполнении китайского текстового процессора. V * $wgValidationForAnons * $wgVerifyMimeType — Устанавливается, если MIME-тип загружаемых файлов должен быть проверен. * $wgVersion — Содержит текущую версию MediaWiki, показываемую пользователям. W * $wgWantedPagesThreshold — Минимальное число ссылок необходимое перед показом в * $wgWhitelistAccount — Типы аккаунтов, которые могут создавать новых пользователей. * $wgWhitelistEdit — Если истина (true), пользователи должны авторизоваться для редактирования. * $wgWhitelistRead * $wgWLCacheTimeout — Часы ссылающиеся выше. X Y Z * $wgZhdaemonHost — Хост с zhdaemon. Это используется если установлено $wgUseZhdaemon. * $wgZhdaemonPort — Порт на $wgZhdaemonHost, который прослушивает zhdaemon. Категория:Списки